


Nothing Extinguished Or Forgotten

by Lannister_Debts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley (past), Diary/Journal, Epistolary, F/M, First Time, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s) (past) - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Newspaper Articles, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannister_Debts/pseuds/Lannister_Debts
Summary: Draco Malfoy has wanted Harry Potter for as long as he can remember. But Potter's always been with someone else, until he isn't. Draco is going to ask Potter out at the Ministry Winter Ball before his window of opportunity closes.A fic where sometimes the best laid plans go terribly awry, and the road to happiness takes many a winding turn before the hero gets his heart's desire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multi-chapter fic! I foresee at least 20 chapters, if not more. I'll try to update at least twice a week, if not sooner. The title of the fic is taken from the Pablo Neruda poem _If You Forget Me_:
> 
> Well, now,  
if little by little you stop loving me  
I shall stop loving you little by little.
> 
> If suddenly  
you forget me  
do not look for me,  
for I shall already have forgotten you.
> 
> If you think it long and mad,  
the wind of banners  
that passes through my life,  
and you decide  
to leave me at the shore  
of the heart where I have roots,  
remember  
that on that day,  
at that hour,  
I shall lift my arms  
and my roots will set off  
to seek another land.
> 
> But  
if each day,  
each hour,  
you feel that you are destined for me  
with implacable sweetness,  
if each day a flower  
climbs up to your lips to seek me,  
ah my love, ah my own,  
in me all that fire is repeated,  
in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,  
my love feeds on your love, beloved,  
and as long as you live it will be in your arms  
without leaving mine.

Group Chat (18th December, 2003): Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

Draco: Isn’t this a glorious day? This is a glorious day.

Pansy: It’s too early for this shit.

Draco: It’s 11 in the morning! What is wrong with you?

Pansy: I haven’t had coffee yet…

Blaise: Why are you in such a good mood?

Draco: Fools! Does NO ONE KNOW what day it is?

Blaise: … Friday?

Draco: Are you telling me the Ministry Winter Ball is tonight and you’re not going?

Blaise: Oh, _that_. Yes, I’m going. I don’t see what the big deal is.

Draco: I’m finally going to do it… tonight.

Pansy: Draco darling, I realize you haven’t had sex in a while but that doesn’t actually make you a virgin again.

Draco: Shut up, Pans! Didn’t you read the _Prophet_ last week?

Blaise: Oh no. Draco, NO. This is a very bad idea.

Draco: Oh yes. This is happening!

Blaise: *screams*

Pansy: WHAT THE HELL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!

Blaise: He’s going to ask Potter out tonight.

Pansy: What? Potter’s single again??

Draco: YES. NOW do you see why it’s such a glorious day?

Pansy: I thought he was seeing that Keeper from the Wimbourne Wasps?

Draco: Not anymore.

Pansy: *whistles* Holy hell. He hasn’t been single for longer than two weeks ever since he and the Weaselette dated.

Blaise: Can we not talk about her?

Draco: You never talked about what happened between the two of you.

Blaise: And I never will. So can we just drop it?

Pansy: You always seem really upset whenever she comes up. Maybe if you talked about it you’d feel better.

Draco: Why won’t you just tell us?

Pansy: Tellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellus!

Draco: Tellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellus!

Pansy: Tellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellustellus!

Blaise: FINE. GOD. JUST STOP.

Draco: Yeeees?

Blaise: She was really hung up on her ex. It was like she was just waiting for him to notice her again.

Pansy: Which ex? The she-weasel really gets around.

Blaise: THE ex.

Pansy: You mean Scarhead?

Blaise: Indeed.

Draco: Shit. You think she’s going to make a play for him again?

Blaise: Count on it.

Pansy: You don’t know that. Maybe she’s over him by now.

Blaise: Yeah well she called out his name a few times when we were in bed together, on a few different occasions, so I don’t think it’s going away.

Draco: Fuck.

Pansy: That freckled cunt.

Draco: I never understood what you saw in her, Blaise. She’s somewhat attractive I grant you, but she has no sense of style. Not to mention, freckles. EW.

Pansy: Did you see what she wore to the Witch Weekly Charity Auction last month? Redheads should not wear pink.

Draco: Who are you going to the Ball with, Blaise?

Blaise: No one. Was gonna go stag.

Draco: You should take Pans. She doesn’t have a date either.

Pansy: Excuse me? As Witch Weekly’s fashion correspondent I will be WORKING. I don’t exactly need a date.

Draco: Please. You two will be the best dressed people there. Apart from me, of course.

Pansy: Well… alright. If Blaise is okay with it?

Blaise: Blaise is very much okay with it. What are you wearing?

Pansy: Wizarding Alexander McQueen’s Winter Collection showstopper.

Draco: Fuck. That is going to be AMAZING.

Blaise: *whistles* Nice. I shall be in Wizard Armani of course.

Pansy: And you Draco?

Draco: Leland Hoto.

Pansy: You are JOKING. TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING.

Draco: Very much serious.

Blaise: How on EARTH did that happen? He only does custom, and his waitlist is 3 years!

Draco: He’s Mother’s latest paramour. Heaven knows how she manages to find them but I’m not complaining.

Pansy: _I should hope not_. You’re getting a Leland Hoto!!! I am so jealous.

Pansy: Shit I have to go to a meeting. Toodles.

_(Pansy has left the chat.)_

Draco: You are okay about the she-weasel, aren’t you?

Blaise: Getting there.

Draco: She never deserved you, Blaise.

Blaise: Isn’t that what they always say as sour grapes?

Draco: No you listen to me. The she-weasel is so hung up on the notion of the Boy-Who-Lived that she can’t appreciate a good thing when it’s right in front of her. I doubt she even knows him, really.

Blaise: Like you, you mean?

Draco: I think I at least see Potter as something other than the Chosen One. Besides, I have a really good feeling about tonight.

Blaise: Draco, I have a really bad feeling about tonight. Don’t do it.

Draco: I’ve waited years for him to see me, really see me. It hasn’t happened yet. So I’m going to have to do something about it myself.

Blaise: What makes you think he’s even going to say yes?

Draco: Have you even SEEN the men he dates? They’re almost always blond. If nothing else I have that going for me.

Blaise: You’ll be in Leland Hoto. He’d be an idiot to say no. Which he is.

Draco: It’ll all work out. I have a plan.

Blaise: Sigh.

Draco: Enough about me. What are you going to do for your date with Pans?

Blaise: Date? I thought we were going as friends!

Draco: You arsehole. Don’t pretend you don’t know how she looks at you.

Blaise: I try not to notice it.

Draco: Why? Pans is amazing.

Blaise: She really is, which is why I don’t want to fuck up our friendship by trying for something more.

Draco: You’re going to fuck it up anyway if you keep pretending not to know anything.

Blaise: I want her to be in my life always. I don’t want us to date and then break up and ruin everything.

Draco: Do you really not see her that way?

Blaise: I see her that way. But that’s not always enough.

Draco: She’s been in love with you forever. Give her a chance.

Blaise: Why do you care so much anyway?

Draco: Because you’re both perfect for each other. And because she’s been heartbroken ever since you started dating the Weaselette.

Blaise: Trust me if I could turn back time and erase that I would.

Draco: Give her a chance. At least Pans won’t ever make you feel second-best.

Blaise: You’re not going to let this go, are you?

Draco: Nope.

Blaise: Fine. But if this goes tits up I expect you to not play favourites.

Draco: You have my word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! I love talking to the community.

Text conversation between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy

18th December, 2003

Pansy Parkinson (11:03 PM): Draco, where are you? You left without saying anything!

Pansy Parkinson (11:08 PM): What’s wrong? Did Potter say something?

Pansy Parkinson (11:11 PM): Darling, are you home? Wait up for Blaise and me, we’re coming.

Draco Malfoy (11:22 PM): Leave me alone, Pans. I don’t want to see anyone.

Pansy Parkinson (11:23 PM): What happened? It couldn’t have been that bad. Let us in through the Floo, darling.

Draco Malfoy (11:24 PM): I don’t want to see anyone just now. Please.

Pansy Parkinson (11:25 PM): Group chat? It’s either that or we break down your front door.

Draco Malfoy (11:25 PM): Fine.

Group Chat (18th December, 2003): Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

Blaise: What the hell happened? One minute you were talking to Potter and the next minute you’re nearly bowling over the help to get out of there.

Draco: You were right, Blaise. Just another of my monumentally bad ideas.

Pansy: Will you tell us what happened so I know who to kill?

Draco: What’s there to tell? I went over to Potter to ask him if he wanted to dance and the Weasel, who was standing next to him began to insult me. I tried to ignore him but he started in on my clothes, my job, my everything. Finally when he started in on Mother I snapped and told him that at least my parents weren’t so stupid as to not know how to perform a simple contraceptive charm that could have prevented the utter mediocrity that is Ron Weasley.

Pansy: Oh my.

Blaise: Truer words were never spoken.

Draco: Well that’s when Potter intervened and he… well, to quote, “I should’ve known you’d be too much of a git to ever change, Malfoy. I should’ve let you rot in Azkaban when I had the chance. Or better yet, left you to burn in that fire.”

Blaise: …

Draco: And then the Weaselette walked up to him and… you should’ve just seen his face. It just _lit_ up. And then they all pretended like I didn’t exist.

Pansy: I’m going to kill him. I swear to God I’m going to murder them both. Painfully.

Blaise: Sorry, old boy.

Draco: Sorry I ruined your date.

Pansy: Don’t be stupid.

Blaise: Will you let us in now?

Draco: I think I just want to be alone tonight.

Blaise: We could order takeout and watch Star Wars.

Draco: I should’ve known I’d always be a Death Eater. Not good enough for someone like Harry Potter.

Blaise: You’re worth ten of him. These bloody Gryffindors make me sick.

Pansy: Seriously! They break rules and are applauded for them when the rest of us regular mortals are punished for doing the same. Not to mention how bloody sanctimonius they are. They like to talk about forgiveness and second chances for everybody except for Slytherins. Draco, don’t give a shit about that bastard.

Draco: I think I’m just going to go to bed now and think about all the shitty things I’ve done in my life.

Pansy: Draco…

Draco: Goodnight.

Blaise: Try to get some sleep. It won’t seem so bad in the morning.

Group Chat (19th December, 2003): Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

Pansy: Draco… for the love of God do not, I repeat, DO NOT, read the _Prophet_ today.

Blaise: Fucking hell. Can’t they give this shit a rest? How did they even find out about what happened yesterday?

Pansy: There must’ve been reporters around at the Ball.

Pansy: Draco?

Draco: I’m here. And I’ve already read it.

Pansy: Draco, try not to let it get to you. This will die down as well.

Draco: I don’t think so. I’ve been let go from Slug and Jigger’s. Apparently: “If the Chosen One thinks giving you a second chance was a mistake, who are we to disagree?”

Blaise: They can’t do that. They can’t terminate your employment for something so stupid.

Draco: Mr. Jigger disagrees.

Blaise: You have rights dammit. You should sue.

Draco: What would be the point? To get to continue to work in a place where I am tolerated at best and hated at worst? I was lucky to get the job in the first place. Now that the Prophet is talking about how I manipulated the great Harry Potter into helping me get acquitted, I doubt there’s anyone who will hire me.

Pansy: Fuck all these losers. You don’t need them.

Blaise: You can come work with me. I could always use your help.

Draco: No offense but I don’t know the first thing about finance.

Blaise: I’m sure you can pick it up. You got an “O” on your Arithmancy NEWT.

Draco: No, look guys… I’ve decided I’m going to leave England. Stay with Mother in France for a bit.

Pansy: That’s not a bad idea. You can wait it out until this rubbish dies down.

Draco: No I mean… I’m not coming back.

Blaise: Draco, maybe you should take a breath. There’s no need to take such a drastic step.

Draco: You don’t understand. It’s been 5 years since the War. 5 years of bowing and scraping and doing my penance, and I thought that finally people were starting to see me as something other than the Mark on my arm. And in just one night it’s like the past 5 years have been completely erased. And… I don’t think I can do this anymore. I’m always going to be a Death Eater here. And I’m tired of begging for forgiveness for things I did as a scared kid.

Pansy: Draco, you can’t leave. That would be like letting these bastards WIN and I’m not going to let you do that!

Draco: I’m leaving tonight. My Portkey’s at 9. We could do dinner at Elise’s? That’s if they agree to serve me.

Pansy: They will if they don’t want to be on my shit list.

Blaise: I still think you shouldn’t give these arseholes the satisfaction.

Draco: I need a fresh start. And I’m never going to get it here.

Pansy: I still think this is a knee-jerk reaction to Potter rejecting you. And that bastard isn’t good enough to warrant such a reaction.

Draco: That’s the other reason. I need to get over him, and I don’t think I can do that here, when he’s practically in the papers every day.

Pansy: I’m going to miss you. It won’t be Christmas without you.

Draco: Ah, but now you have Blaise… :-D

Blaise: I can feel your smugness radiating.

Draco: I am the greatest matchmaker ever. I expect to get regular progress reports.

Draco: Also, you didn’t tell me how your date was last night.

Blaise: We were the best looking couple there. And Pansy is terribly randy when even slightly drunk.

Pansy: Blaise! Shut up. I have to go now but… see you both tonight?

Draco: Can’t wait darling.

Blaise: I’ll bring the champagne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time marches on.

Owls exchanged between Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson on 27th December, 2003

_Hi Malfoy,_

_I was wondering if we could meet. I would like to apologize for my behavior at the Winter Ball. I’m sorry Ron was an arsehole but so was I. Let me know a time/place that would be good for you and I’ll be there._

_H. J. Potter_

_Potter,_

_Kindly desist from sending Draco any owls. He has no interest in meeting with you or speaking to you. Leave him alone._

_P. Parkinson_

_Parkinson,_

_Why the hell are you responding to my owl meant for Malfoy? Where is he?_

_Potter,_

_As Draco is no longer in the country I am in charge of his correspondence. Suffice to say that I know what he would want and he wishes to be left alone. Bugger off._

_Parkinson,_

_Where has he gone? I need to speak to him. _

_Potter,_

_Do you not understand English? He is no longer in England and has no plans of returning. You and that mate of yours have successfully ruined his life until his only recourse was to get away from it all. Go away now._

_Parkinson,_

_Fuck. I need to make this right. Will you tell me where he is? Or at least tell him I want to talk to him? I heard he was fired from his job because of what happened. I can help him get his job back at the very least._

_Potty,_

_Your arrogance knows no bounds. Draco wanted you for years and finally drew up the courage to speak to you and you crushed his heart like a bug. You then publicly declared that you were wrong to save his life, both from the War and from Azkaban and you’re actually surprised that nobody in England will have anything to do with him? I always knew you were an imbecile but this really takes the cake. Draco does not need your time, attention, love, nothing. Go date that utter slag if you want but leave Draco alone. He does not need your charity. I will neither tell him about your owls nor tell you where he is. Kindly go to hell, and take your friends with you._

Text conversation between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy

15th February, 2004

Pansy (17:05 PM): Weeeeeeelllllllll??? HOW WAS IT?!?!

Draco (17:08 PM): Hello Pansy. It went very well.

Pansy (17:09 PM): TELL ME EVERYTHING.

Draco (17:11 PM): Marc took me to Cannes for the evening. He rented a yacht and had the food catered by _Le Fleur Du Mal_. We danced and drank and fucked like bunnies.

Pansy (17:13 PM): So we both had amazing Valentine’s Days! :-D

Draco (17:14 PM): Do tell!

Pansy (17:16 PM): Blaise took me to _Primavera_, bought me diamond earrings and told me he loved me for the first time (!!!)

Draco (17:18 PM): I am so happy for you both. You totally deserve it.

Pansy (17:19 PM): Do you think he meant it? We’ve barely been dating for two months. You don’t think it’s too sudden?

Draco (17:21 PM): No I don’t. I think he’s loved you for a long time but only just realized it.

Pansy (17:23 PM): It feels too good to be true.

Draco (17:23 PM): Don’t self-sabotage. I don’t think Blaise ever told the She-Weasel that he loved her.

Pansy (17:25 PM): He may not have said the words but he definitely felt it. He had a thing for her for ages and he was so hurt when she jerked him around.

Draco (17:28 PM): Yeah but he never SAID it. The fact that he said that to you is a sign that he’s willing to accept the risks and consequences of letting you into his heart. I don’t think he’d ever have done that with the Weaselette.

Pansy (17:29 PM): I love you. Thank you.

Draco (17:31 PM): For what darling?

Pansy (17:32 PM): For making this happen. I never thought he’d actually want me back.

Draco (17:35 PM): I think he’s always wanted you. He was just too scared before.

Pansy (17:37 PM): I got you something for Valentine’s Day btw.

Draco (17:37 PM): Oh? You’re fashionably late then.

Pansy (17:39 PM): I sent a hexed basket of muffins to our least favourite Weasel.

Draco (17:41 PM): Ginevra?

Pansy (17:42 PM): Ronald.

Draco (17:42 PM): What have you done?

Pansy (17:44 PM): I may have hexed the muffins with Paternas Debilare.

Draco (17:45 PM): PANSY. OH MY GOD.

Pansy (17:47 PM): I’m not sorry.

Draco (17:49 PM): PANSY. YOU’VE JUST MADE A WHOLE BUNCH OF PEOPLE IMPOTENT. What’s worse is there is no counter for that particular hex!

Pansy (17:51 PM): Oh calm down. I specifically tailored it to Ronald Weasley, it won’t harm anyone else. Besides there’s no point now. It’s already activated.

Draco (17:53 PM): Pans you could go to Azkaban for this. Does Blaise know?

Pansy (17:54 PM): Yes. He was for it.

Draco (17:55 PM): Merlin. Are you both fucking crazy?

Pansy (17:56 PM): It’ll be fine. The muffins were sent anonymously with an untraceable owl. What’s more no one will be even aware of the after-effects since it doesn’t show up on any scans.

Draco (17:56 PM): Please tell me you haven’t done anything to Potter.

Pansy (17:58 PM): No. I wanted to but Blaise talked me out of it. I didn’t want you to be too angry with me.

Draco (18:01 PM): I don’t know what to say. You are both crazy but… thank you. I think.

Pansy (18:03 PM): You’re welcome. Now tell me about Marc.

Draco (18:04 PM): I REALLY like him. Which makes me think it’s obviously doomed, knowing my luck.

Pansy (18:06 PM): Just take it as it comes. If it becomes serious, so be it, if not, just enjoy all the sex.

Draco (18:08 PM): The sex is really great.

Pansy (18:10 PM): Isn’t it amazing when that happens? Blaise is a veritable sex god.

Draco (18:11 PM): Please refrain from details! I gave him the same speech.

Pansy (18:13 PM): Spoilsport.

Text conversation between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy

15th February, 2004

Draco (20:04 PM): So apparently you and Pansy have decided to become vigilantes…

Blaise (20:08 PM): Haha! Serves that pig right.

Draco (20:10 PM): I hope neither of you ever plan on even discussing it except in the privacy of your homes.

Blaise (20:12 PM): Please. We are wily Slytherins. No one besides the three of us will ever know.

Draco (20:13 PM): Thankfully. Pans was telling me about your Valentine’s Day. So things are serious?

Blaise (20:15 PM): Yes. I’m kicking myself for taking so long to be with her. I really think she’s The One. Not to mention Mother loves her.

Draco (20:18 PM): That’s saying something considering she hates most women in general.

Blaise (20:20 PM): You’re telling me. She thoroughly loathed Ginny. I’m glad I broke up with her before Mother actually did something to her.

Draco (20:23 PM): I’d say you were joking but as I actually know your mother I totally believe you.

Blaise (20:25 PM): Listen, Pans and I are planning on visiting next weekend. She wants to meet this bloke of yours and suss out what he’s like.

Draco (20:26 PM): *groans* Dammit Pans.

Blaise (20:28 PM): Just give in. Life is easier overall when you do it.

Draco (20:31 PM): You are totally whipped, aren’t you?

Blaise (20:34 PM): Slytherins are all about self-preservation.

Draco (20:45 PM): Marc’ll be excited to meet you both. I’ve talked his ear off about both of you.

Blaise (20:47 PM): Pans said you told her he’s gorgeous.

Draco (20:48 PM): Not my usual type, but yes. Fair, very blonde, blue eyes. Looks like a model.

Blaise (20:51 PM): Your kids will adhere to the Malfoy Code of Beauty then.

Draco (20:53 PM): It’s too early for that. I don’t want to jinx it.

Blaise (20:57 PM): Have faith. You’re a catch.

Draco (20:58 PM): So he keeps telling me. Tell Pans to bring my blue Masaba cashmere sweater with her, will you?

Blaise (21:01 PM): Tell her yourself you tosser.

Draco (21:04 PM): Rude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Pansy and Blaise, and Draco have big news.

Group Chat (23rd October, 2004): Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

Blaise: Draco… we have some news for you to which we have no idea how you’re going to react.

Draco: Are you both getting married?

Pansy: What? NO!

Blaise: Thanks a lot Pans…

Pansy: Oh please. You and I have to be dating for at least a year before we can get engaged. Anything else is just silly.

Blaise: Ahem, focus. The news?

Pansy: Oh, right. Um, Draco… have you been getting _The Daily Prophet_?

Draco: Absolutely not. I refuse to get that rag.

Blaise: Bugger. Okay, well…

Draco: Spit it out, will you?

Pansy: Apparently Potter and the She-Weasel are officially back together now. The papers are full of it.

Blaise: Bloody annoying if you ask me. Day in, day out that’s all they write about, as if there isn’t any other news.

Draco: Oh.

Draco: That’s alright. I’m with Marc now and… I’m genuinely in love with him. I’ve moved on. It doesn’t matter.

Pansy: Thank goodness. We’ve been so worried about your reaction.

Draco: I’m fine with it. Really. Besides Marc treats me like a prince and every day I love him more.

Draco: Also… I may have a bit of news myself.

Pansy: I am all ears.

Draco: I think I’m… pregnant.

Blaise: You THINK you’re pregnant?!

Draco: No, I know it. I took a test.

Pansy: Fucking hell. How do you feel??

Draco: Happy. Nervous. Anxious. I haven’t told Marc yet. I’m worried about how he’ll react.

Blaise: You think he isn’t going to be happy?

Draco: No, I think he’ll be thrilled. But I think he’ll want to get married and I don’t know if I’m ready for that.

Blaise: You don’t have to get married just because there’s a baby on the way.

Draco: Mother will MURDER me if I give birth to a bastard. I feel so much pressure right now.

Pansy: Screw expectations. You don’t have to get married if you don’t want to.

Draco: You don’t understand. If the baby’s a bastard he/she’ll never be able to inherit the Manor or the vaults.

Pansy: Oh. Fuck.

Draco: Yeah. I don’t know what to do.

Blaise: Tell Marc at any rate. He deserves to know.

Pansy: Would it be so bad to marry him? How do you feel about him?

Draco: I’m in love with him. He makes me very happy. But we haven’t been together long. I don’t know if our relationship is strong enough for all of this.

Pansy: Well worst case scenario you don’t have to have the baby.

Blaise: Pans!

Draco: I know, but I want it. I feel really happy about the baby. I think all three of us will be happy together.

Pansy: Then you have your answer, don’t you?

Draco: …

Draco: You’re right. I’m being silly. I’m going to tell him.

Blaise: Well, I know we haven’t said it yet but congratulations.

Pansy: I’m so happy for you darling.

Draco: Do you think I’ll be a good father?

Pansy: The very best.

Draco: Well Father was a big fucking mess. I’m worried I won’t know how to be a decent father.

Blaise: Yeah well, I don’t think you’re going to pledge allegiance to a genocidal maniac.

Draco: It’s not just that. He was very… withholding. Stingy with praise. He didn’t show affection. I’m worried I’m going to fuck up my kid.

Pansy: You know all the things you shouldn’t do. Which really is one of the best things you could learn to be a father.

Draco: Sigh. I hope so. Mother’s going to be thrilled, at any rate.

Blaise: When do you think you’ll want to get married?

Draco: Definitely before I start showing. Which isn’t all that far off.

Pansy: Good luck. Narcissa is going to go crazy planning your wedding.

Draco: I already plan to make Marc be the liaison. I just hope she isn’t going to do something ridiculous like releasing a thousand white doves at the ceremony.

Blaise: Can you imagine all the shit?

Pansy: No birds whatsoever. Put your foot down.

Draco: Goddammit. Marc hasn’t even proposed yet.

Blaise: Ten Galleons say he already has the ring!

Draco: I sincerely hope not. I want some input on what’s going on my finger.

Pansy: You are going to be the most high maintenance groom ever.

Draco: Anyway… I’m going to tell him tonight.

Pansy: It’s going to be perfect.

Draco: Love you both. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes history, and then finally gets married.

Group Chat (14th November, 2004): Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

Draco: I HAVE MOMENTOUS NEWS.

Pansy: More momentous than being engaged or pregnant? What on earth could that be?

Blaise: I bet morning sickness has finally passed.

Draco: You both are the worst. For one, morning sickness has NOT passed. For another, this has nothing to do with that!

Blaise: Enlighten us, Oh Dramatic One.

Draco: Three of the experimental potions I’ve been working on have finally been refined and completed. In order of ascending brilliance: (1) the Elixir of Youth, a topical potion to make you look 20-30 years younger with repeated use; (2) the Sealant Potion, which when applied immediately prevents blood loss and finally…. (3) the Contra Lupus Potion, which is a cure for lycanthropy.

Blaise: …

Pansy: Merlin, fuck.

Blaise: You do realize this is going to make you a superstar, right? Fame, wealth, you’re going to have your wildest dreams come true.

Draco: I’m already obscenely wealthy. But it’s going to be nice adding to the Malfoy coffers from my own efforts.

Blaise: You can set up your own shop now. Companies will be lining up to buy your potions.

Draco: Actually, Blaise I was hoping to go into business myself. Start my own company.

Blaise: Oohhh. Interesting. You’ll need someone to run the business aspect of it I think, if you’re going to be busy with the potion-making side of it.

Draco: I know. I was hoping you’d do it.

Pansy: Ooooohhhh. That is a great idea.

Blaise: You really want me to do this?

Draco: No one else I know has a better head for making money. Moreover I trust you not to completely screw me over. We could be partners.

Blaise: But Draco, how is this going to work? I’m based in England and you’re still in France.

Draco: I’ve talked to Marc. Once we’re married and the baby is born we’re thinking of moving back to the Manor.

Pansy: You’re really going to live at the Manor? You didn’t live there even when you _were_ living in England.

Draco: The Curse-Breakers have finished debugging the Manor and Mother has been in charge of redecorating the entire Manor. Marc and I plan to get married there, like every Malfoy before us.

Pansy: What about Marc’s job? Isn’t he a high profile wizarding prosecutor?

Draco: He is going to study for the British licensing exam and then practice in England once he passes. He’s been in touch with the Wizengamot administration and they are interested in having him work for them.

Pansy: Draco… are you really okay with living in the Manor? I know how much that upset you before.

Draco: Mother says it’s totally different now. Besides, I want Scorpius to grow up in his ancestral home, surrounded by his history, good and bad.

Blaise: Scorpius?

Draco: I meant to tell you both: we’re having a boy. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 😊

Pansy: OMG!!!!!!

Blaise: Happy for you, old fellow. Your mother must be thrilled.

Draco: We all are… I feel so lucky that I’m waiting for something to go wrong.

Pansy: Nothing is going to go wrong. You deserve all this. You’ve paid your dues and now you get to be happy.

Draco: I hope you’re right. Sometimes I lose sleep at night thinking something is going to go wrong.

Blaise: It’ll be alright. How are wedding preparations coming along?

Draco: Mother is driving me crazy. Marc and I have repeatedly told her that we wish to have a small intimate ceremony and she responds by making plans for an enormous ice sculpture, 20,000 peonies, 500 guests, and Merlin knows what else.

Pansy: Her baby boy is getting married. Of course she’s going to go nuts.

Draco: I’m going to look so… pregnant in all the photos. Ugh.

Blaise: Cheer up. Marc is pureblood and wealthy so at least no one’s going to think he’s a gold digger.

Draco: I never imagined for a second that of the 3 of us I would be the first to get married.

Pansy: Because you got knocked up. THE SCANDAL THE HORROR :-D

Draco: Shut up Pans. See if I come to your wedding.

Pansy: You’ll have to, maid-of-honor.

Blaise: Don’t be ridiculous, he’s going to be my best man!

Pansy: I’ve known him longer!

Blaise: Doesn’t matter. Besides Queenie will murder you if she’s not maid-of-honor.

Pansy: Gah, you’re absolutely right.

Draco: GUYS. YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY ENGAGED.

Blaise: Oh. Right.

Pansy: That was embarrassing.

Text conversation between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy

13th December, 2004

Draco (17:10 PM): Pansy where are you? I can’t get married today. I look like a whale, these robes are awful and I can’t seem to stop crying.

Pansy (17:13 PM): Where the fuck is Blaise? There is a bit of a crisis here as Queenie dropped some food on my robes. Heaven knows if they’ll get cleaned up in time. I’m basically stuck in the dressing room in a slip waiting for the house elf to get back.

Draco (17:15 PM): PANSY. I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN DO THIS. EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK WE’RE ONLY GETTING MARRIED BECAUSE OF THE BABY AND THEY’RE ALL GOING TO BE SAYING THE MOST VILE THINGS

Pansy (17:18 PM): Remind me to murder Blaise. Where the fuck is he?

Draco (17:21 PM): Mother called him away and has him in charge of ushering in the guests.

Pansy (17:22 PM): Okay, hang on, give me two minutes I’ll be right there.

Draco (17:24 PM): Hurry.

Group Chat (13th December, 2004): Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

Pansy: That was so beautiful.

Blaise: Best wedding ever.

Draco: No thanks to you, you tosser. You totally abandoned me!

Blaise: Excuse me, have you tried to say no to Narcissa? She’s scarier than my mother and that shouldn’t even be possible.

Pansy: When does your Portkey go off?

Draco: In half an hour. Marc has been talking my ear off about the Seychelles. We are both looking forward to the heat after the cold in England.

Blaise: At least it didn’t rain today. Your mother would have completely lost her mind.

Draco: Have to run now. Marc sends his love!

Pansy: Have fun darling! Have sex on the beach!!

Blaise: Take lots of photos!


	6. Chapter 6

Group Chat (8th February, 2006): Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

Pansy: Have you SEEN the _Prophet_ today? They are completely falling over themselves to kiss your arse!

Draco: Oh, what two years will do…

Blaise: The launch of Malfoy-Zabini Potions has been a huge success. _Slug & Jiggers_ has been scrambling to secure a contract to sell your potions.

Draco: What did you tell them?

Blaise: Denied, of course. They have some nerve. Besides, _Tremble & Tribble_’s reach is much greater. It makes sense to contract with them.

Draco: Well, I’ll leave that to you. Oh! Look at this.

Pansy: OH MY GOODNESS. Who is the cutest baby on the planet?! My adorable Pie.

Blaise: You and Marc made one good looking kid.

Pansy: I just want to steal him away.

Draco: You’re welcome to take him. I haven’t gotten more than two hours of sleep at a time in months.

Pansy: Darling, what are house elves for?

Draco: I’m still breastfeeding. Besides, Scorpius gets very anxious when I’m not around. I think it’s my magic. It must soothe him.

Pansy: Well, _Witch Weekly_ are going to publish their next issue with you on the cover.

Draco: *groans* Why is this happening? I hate being in the news.

Blaise: At least it’s positive coverage. Things could be worse.

Draco: That’s precisely it. You never know when these vultures are going to descend to feed on you.

Pansy: You’re going to love the cover photo though. It’s one of you and Scorpius when you went shopping with that Muggle baby carrier strapped to your chest.

Draco: I wish they’d leave Scorpius out of it. Isn’t there something I can do to prevent them from publishing photos of him?

Blaise: I’ll have our lawyers look into it. Surely there must be laws protecting minors.

Pansy: The issue goes out next week. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can do anything to stop it. ☹

Draco: It’s okay Pans. It’s not your fault.

Pansy: At least it’s a good picture.

Draco: Sigh. Yes.

Owls exchanged between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy on 18th February, 2006

_Hi Malfoy,_

_How’ve you been? I’ve been wanting to get in touch with you for a long time now, but you were out of the country and Parkinson refused to forward my messages. Do you think we could meet? I feel like there are things I need to say to you._

_H. J. Potter_

_Potter,_

_What do you want? I don’t think there’s anything I want to say to you._

_D.M._

_Malfoy,_

_I really need to apologize for my behavior two years ago. I had no idea it would upend your life like that. If I had the chance to do it again I would never have said those things. They were unusually cruel and not even true. I don’t regret having saved your life, either from the Fiendfyre or from Azkaban. It was thoroughly ungrateful of me to have implied as such considering that you saved my life and lent me your wand and were basically instrumental in my defeating Voldemort. I’m really sorry about what happened. I hope you’ll forgive me, and that we can become friends._

_Harry_

_Potter,_

_Let’s say I accept your apology. Do you know what makes it completely worthless? It’s the fact that despite what you say, given a chance you would do the same thing again. I know I’ve made mistakes when I was a scared kid but your best mate is a Grade-A arsehole who’s never grown up. No matter what happens you’ll always think the sun shines out of his arse. I didn’t even come up to you that night to start a fight, do you know that? Your Weasel basically insulted every single thing about me, which I was still willing to overlook, until he started on my mother. I don’t have to take that shit from anyone, do you understand? I don’t give a flying fuck who you are. And yet when I defended myself you said the most horrible things to me. Just because your friends are Gryffindors and fought on the right side of the war doesn’t automatically make you right or even a nice person._

_You can take your apology and shove it up your arse for all it’s worth._

_D. M._

_Malfoy,_

_Can we meet? I feel like some things are better said in person._

_Harry_

_Potter,_

_Don’t contact me again. I’m not interested in being your friend, or anything else._

_D. M._


End file.
